For this End
by Monica-ISA
Summary: Chance encounters, changes of hearts, ect. Once off, slightly smutty, romance through the years, feel good type fic. Draco and Ginny. Please R and R.


For this end

Ginny knew from the moment she saw Harry Potter that he would be part of her life, she tried for years to grasp his attention, and each time she failed. Finally, she gave up realising she was wrong from the start. It was her 5th year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, and she finally gave up trying for Harry Potter. Last year she had even dated a few boys, hoping against hope that he would notice her and maybe get a little jealous, but he was so wrapped up in himself that he didn't even see her. She was Ron's little sister and so below his notice.

Ginny had become depressed and morbid, letting herself go, not washing her hair and not caring how she looked. She still did well at school, but not half as well as she could and she knew it. She would go through the day in a blur of self-hatred, eating because she had to but taking no joy from it, sleeping deeply, no dreams to keep her company.

It was a chance encounter that pulled her out of her wasteful misery; a chance she later found was not so much chance. He had planned it all; he had watched her, becoming more and more angry about her listlessness as each day passed. Finally halfway through the year, Draco Malfoy acted.

He studied her movements and caught her alone one day between classes; she was so wrapped up in her misery that she did not even notice him until he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Weasley!"

She looked up at him, and he could see her eyes register his presence slowly and without fear. She did not answer, just stared at him, big brown eyes mostly vacant, long hair falling limply at her sides.

"Weasley!" he said again, sharper and louder.

She just blinked at him, cocking her head to the side like some silly puppy and continued to stare, looking bewildered and dazed.

'What's wrong with you?" he asked, and grabbed her shoulders gently shaking her a little.

She finally responded, "Say what you need to say, Malfoy, I'm in a hurry."

"Why, where are you hurrying to?" he sneered at her.

She just sighed, "No-where?"

"You know Potty face will never notice you," he shook her again, not too gently.

"I know," she said, hanging her head down, dull red hair hanging over her face and obscuring her from his view.

"He will never love you," he said, digging his fingers into the soft flesh he could feel under her robe.

When she didn't respond, "Give this shit up. Get over him and get yourself together."

"Leave me alone," she shouted, pushing him against the wall so suddenly that he actually flew against the wall and landed in a heap on the floor opposite her.

"That's better," he said chuckling wickedly.

"What do you want from me?" she shrieked at him, hands fisted at her side and her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"I want you to open your eyes and wake up. You are stronger that this, you are better that this," and he pointed at her from where he still sat on the cold floor.

"You don't know me. You don't know how strong I am or how I feel."

"No," he said, "You're wrong. I know you are better that this. I have seen more than you think."

"How?" she said, calming down.

He stood, "Since your first year when you confronted me and then again last year, you are strong and vibrant and you should not need anyone to tell you that." He was shouting at her now.

She sighed, shoulders slumping down again and she hung her head, "I was different then."

"Why?"

"I had … Harry."

"You have never had Harry, you will never have him."

"I know that now." She said and turned to walk away.

"You have yourself, Weasley." He said, stopping her with his words.

"I have nothing Malfoy, just leave me alone."

"No!"

"Why do you care anyway?" she said, turning back to look at him.

"I don't, but I owe you." He said, looking straight at her.

"What do _you_ owe me?" she asked confused look on her face again.

"I owe you from first year. I know what my father did. I am sorry for what he did and it is up to me to fix it."

"Ha," she began to laugh hysterically, "You think you can 'fix' that."

"I can't, but I can try and make up for it."

"How?" she walked back to him, shouting in his face, "By telling me I am alone. Well I know that. By telling me that Harry will never love me, I know that too. Thank you. I feel so much better now."

"No," he seemed to be just holding onto his temper, "I want to show you what it is really like to be a pure blood."

"What, stuck up and ponsy. No thanks." She laughed at him sarcastically.

"No, strong and proud." He said, standing up straight.

"Why?" she asked again.

"I told you, I owe you."

"And how are you going to teach me this?" she sneered back at him, not quite getting it right and he smiled at her attempt.

"Let me try and give you some basic pointers to start with," and he grabbed her arm and pulled her down the corridor stopping in front of a huge mirror.

"Look," he said, lifting her chin, "Firstly, you need to dress like a pure blood. Robes must be crisp and well tailored."

"Ah, in case you forgot who I was, I have no tailored robes. I am a poor Weasley remember." She snorted at him.

"Even so, you have clothes and so those you have must be clean, in good repair and well ironed." He sniffed arrogantly, causing her to shake her head and sigh.

"Secondly," he said, "Even if your clothes are hand-me-down and ripped to shreds, if you hold you head up high and walk in those rags as if you are better than everyone else. People will respect you."

" … " Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted.

"Lastly," and he turned to look at her directly, "Fix yourself up, woman. You look awful." And he turned his nose up at her.

They both laughed over and over that night surprising each other and talking late into the night once they had found an old abandoned classroom. For Draco, it was more laughing he had ever done and, once Ginny opened up her heart just a little, he opened his until they had spoken about almost everything.

As they days past, they became friends by night and reluctant enemies by day. He calmed and became a little easier to be with each night. She cleaned herself up as he ha suggested and by the end of that year, became many Hogwarts boys' fantasies. She was not the pettiest girl in the school, but she was confident and strong and more than that, she was unattainable. She declined any and all offers for dates deciding that she would take Draco's advice; she was her own woman, totally.

The next year passed in the same way, her and Draco's night time meetings meant that she needed no friends outside of theirs. She was described often as mysterious, and she was, smiling to herself ever so often when she though of something he had said the night before in one of their meetings, shunning all advances. He was still the same man (because he had become a man), arrogant, prideful and sometimes full of hate but he calmed with her. He listened to her views about muggles and he changed ever so slightly. He never told her were his loyalties would e with the coming war and she never asked him, opting to rather not know that about him. He never tried to change her to his way of thinking, only telling her and letting her make up her mind.

That year he graduated second in the class only to Hermoine, and she cried for him leaving her. Her family thought she cried for her brother, Hermoine and Harry but Draco knew better. Seeing her in thro cowed, surrounded by her redheaded bothers and being unceremoniously ignored by them all. He scowled at her, willing her not to debase her self with tears, quickly stopped, knowing he would not appreciate the tears she cried for him.

Her last year at Hogwarts was blissfully full, too full to allow her to dwell too much on her missing him. She stopped herself crying for him by recalling his face on that last day; she kept herself from thinking of him by studying for NEWTS and passing at the head of her class. She stopped herself dreaming of him by brewing sleeping draughts for extra credit with Professor Snape and taking just a little 'to test'. She graduated amid a flutter of family and friends. The friends were mostly girls riding her coat tails of popularity and boys who hoped she would change her mind and date, just once. She never did!

The war broke out in her last year of auror training, Harry, Ron and Hermoine going into the fray full force as they had been waiting too many years. Draco was still nowhere to be seen, so Ginny had no idea what side he had eventually taken, and she began to try and force herself not to care. She tried and she failed, she worried and prayed that whereever he was he was there safely.

She saw him once before the war was won, standing in the entrance hall of 12 Gimmauld place and looking up at her as she came down the stairs. She stopped, as shook her head slightly, just to check she wasn't dreaming and seeing his eyes soften towards her. He smiled, a genuine smile not unlike the ones they had shared so many years ago. She smiled back and stood in all her regal beauty above him. He had changed so much; his face had lost all it angular sharpness and had fleshed out making him handsome and aristocratic looking instead of a pointy and snotty child.

His mind reeled as he saw her there, standing above him, more of a woman than he could ever have imagined. He still thought of her as that girl, strong, warm and plain. He had heard of her ever-growing splendour but had tried not to think of her as beautiful, in some-one else's arms as he knew she must be since he left her. He tried not to think of her as she tried not to think of him, and failed just as she had. Now, his heart beat faster and his legs grew weak. She was a beauty; standing tall and striking, finely made robes tight on her full body, auburn hair flowing in waves down her back and around her shoulders. He drank her in, eyes flowing over each part of her body and stopping at her face. Professor Snape interrupted him, "It time," was all he said, taking Draco by the arm and leading him out of the door and out her life again.

She despaired, sitting down on the stairs and crying until her mother found her begging to know what was wrong. She blamed it on the stress of the war, and that was done, she went back to her dreams and her hopes.

Ginny walked through Diagon Alley on her way to Spikkens Robe makers, her mind on what she would do now that the war was over. She had an offer from Professor McGonagall at Hogwarts to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, but she was worried that it would bring back too many memories.

She had not seen Draco since Grimmauld place and that had been almost a year ago and she had decided to let him go. She had finally accepted a date with a healer she had met while visiting one of her brothers at St Mungo's. She had agreed reluctantly and only after much coaxing from her mother and father, and with the knowledge that she had to get on with her life.

She entered the shop and looked around for an attendant, "Hello" she called when she could see no one.

"Yes," Mrs Spikkens, the short and chubby shop owner called back from one of the private rooms.

"It's Ginny Weasley," she called back.

"Ah, come through Ms Weasley," she said, "Oh, and please lock the front door."

Ginny had been coming here for her robes for years, ever since she could afford to. She always remembered Draco's advice, and she wore the best robes her money could buy. They were not as good as his ever were, but they were of high quality.

She locked the door and headed through to where she knew the private dressing rooms to be.

"Good evening Mrs Spikkens, thank you for seeing me on such short notice." She said when she saw the old woman sitting on the dressmakers stool.

"Of course not dear. It's my pleasure." She smiled a warm smile at Ginny.

"I'm looking for … " Ginny started.

"I have something here for you already, dear." The old woman interrupted her.

"But..." she started, confused.

"It's hanging up there," Mrs Spikkens said and pointed to a sealed box on the floor of the room. "Just go and look."

Ginny walked over to the box and opened it gasping when she saw the contents. The box held a set of green robes. The fabric shimmering in the light and made of a green that Ginny could not describe, every angle she turned it changed the exact hue. There were patterns on the sleeves embroidered in silver thread and as she pulled it out she saw that the box contained more items. A pair of delicate green boots with pointed toes and heels, and a set of lacy black lingerie. Lastly, the box held a smaller box, which held beautifully crafted silver necklace and earring set, the pendant shaped to form a delicate cat.

"This came with the box," Mrs Spikkens said, handing Ginny a card.

"Who dropped it?" Ginny said, not opening the card.

"I can't say, Ms Weasley. It was here when I got in this morning."

"But I only owled you this afternoon," she said.

"I know ... " was all the old woman said and then let the changing room.

Ginny opened the card and read, "Just try it on," was all that the card said.

She was sceptical and then, after looking at the beautiful fabric again, decided that it couldn't hurt just to try it on.

She was fully dressed soon and she was only left with the jewellery to finish the ensemble, she started with one earring and then the other, she draped the necklace over her neck and clasped it, reaching down to make sure it was properly settled and at the moment she touched the small pendant, she felt the familiar pull of a portkey.

She felt herself land on a cold hard floor, standing instantly, her auror training coming back instinctively. She looked around but the room was pitch dark and she could see nothing. She heard a sound behind her and turned to see him there, wand forming a halo of light around him.

"Draco," she whispered, as if afraid to break the spell that brought him to her.

"Yes," he said.

He was just the was she remembered him from the orders headquarters; strong and handsome, his tall frame bulked up through the years and his lips still thin and nose still sharp.

He waved his wand and dull lights came on around the room. She looked around; the room was large and well furnished.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Malfoy Mansion," he said, "My home," he added.

'Why am I here?" she asked.

"I wanted to ask if you would dance with me?" he said shyly and much out of character. He put his wand down when the sound of music filled the room.

She didn't answer, just walked over to him and reached out to him. He took her in his arms and began to turn her slowly to the rhythm of the music, his eyes never leaving hers.

She smiled up at him when the song ended, "I missed you Draco," she said, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Me too," he whispered and then he leaned down to kiss her, ever so gently. He admitted to himself many years go that he loved her but it was time now to try and show her how he felt. He was so afraid that she would reject him, that she would tell him it was too late for them.

He finished the kiss, heart beating and legs weak in anticipation of her reaction, eyes closed and breath held.

Nothing happened, he opened one eye and then the other and saw her smiling up at him, warm brown eyes glittering in the half-light of candles. He smiled back, leaning down again and kissing her, this time with a little more boldness. Now she seemed to kiss back, as he brushed his tongue over her lips teasing her mouth open. She opened to him tentatively at first and then when he allowed his tongue to taste her lips she flicked the tip of her tongue out to catch his unaware and causing him to moan in pent up anticipation.

They kissed; his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her tightly to him and hers around his neck running her hands through his hair every now and then. He stopped, pulling away from her so he could look at her. Her eyes where half lidded, lips red and bee stung from his ever more urgent kissing.

"I love you, Ginny."

"I have always loved you, Draco."

He took her hand and led her out the room and through a long corridor, up a winding staircase and into an opulently furnished bedroom, a four-poster bed filling up most of the floor space.

He led her to the bed and sat her down, releasing her clipped up hair and bent down, starting to unlace the delicate boots from her feet. He looked up to see her staring adoringly down at him, eyes hungry. He took off both boots and stood up again, his excitement showing clearly for her to see. He stood her up and began to gently unravel her from the body hugging green robes, kissing each new piece of skin he uncovered, lingering on each exposed freckle. Soon she was standing in front of him, clad only in the black lace lingerie she assumed he had purchased for her.

He stood staring at her pale body, her limbs lean and unmarked, her stomach flat and her breasts full. Her hair fell in waves over her arms and chest, begging for his fingers to run through it, he obliged. Running his hands through her soft curls and down the curve her back, causing her body to shiver faintly at each touch. He carefully unclasped her bra and slipped it off her shoulders, allowing it to fall to the ground at their feet.

Ginny moved her hands up his arms to his collar where his cloak was pinned at his neck, she unpinned it deftly and with one quick movement, it joined the rest of their clothes on the floor. She unbuttoned his shirt, each button twisting awkwardly in her quivering hands. Draco stopped her, taking her small hands in his one. He kissed each hand carefully and then undid the shirt himself, his excitement growing with the ever hungrier look in her eyes and the way she licked her lips unassumingly when she looked at what his work at his shirt was uncovering.

She ran her hands over his chest, paying special attention to his nipples giving each one a squeeze before she moved to his belt, releasing it and then the button on his trousers. She pulled the zip down and allowed them to fall down his legs, her hands followed after training down his legs and stopping on his tight rear, cupping each cheek, not surprised that he didn't wear underwear. Draco didn't hesitate to kick off his shoes and the trousers that still clung to each ankle.

Ginny took a step back, finding only the bed and sitting as she fell. She looked at him, at his body; he had some scars she assumed must be from the war and she traced each one carefully, Draco gasping at each of her touches until he could not handle it and he pushed her down so she was lying on the bed, legs hanging down off the side.

He kissed her harshly, biting her lip, his ministrations now urgent, no longer caressing but grabbing. She felt her heat grow with his, her moistness grow with each bite and each lick he gave her. He reached her breasts with his mouth, catching a nipple in his mouth and sucking it, running his tongue over the hard nub and then moving to the other one to do the same. She moaned and it seemed to incite him as he lifted her and pushed her further up onto the bed, feet no longer dangling off the edge.

She could feel him hard against her, as he spent more time on her body, moving further down until he had reached her last item of clothing. Running his tongue under the elastic edging, he eventually bit down on the fabric and, with his hands resting on her hips, pulled the small piece a black fabric down.

He moved back up, finding himself between firm soft thighs and face to face with a patch of ruddy brown curly hair in which he quickly buried his face, tongue flittering around until her found the essence of her sexuality and she moaned and gasped with each taste he gave himself. He moved his one hand off her hip and allowed his finger to tease her opening, finally thrusting gently into her, her hips rolling more urgently with each push.

Soon she was panting and moaning in time to her hip thrusts, her breath coming faster as faster and her hands curling in his hair. He stopped then ready to fulfil both their needs.

Draco moved up to her level and kissed her hard, all his years of longing coming true at this moment. He entered her gently and she gasped in pain, stopping him instantly.

"Ginny, I didn't know." He said pulling himself out before he could break her virginity.

"I have been waiting for you, Draco," she whispered.

"Are you sure," he asked.

"Yes," she said and pulled him to her.

He entered her then, slowly and carefully and when he came to the barrier, he thrust quickly and held her as she gasped through the pain. When he felt her relax, he began to move within her slowly at first and then as she began to moan in pleasure, faster. When their rhythms matched perfectly, she wrapped her legs around him and he moved faster still. Soon Ginny's could hold it no more, moaning and bucking beneath him until she cried out his name in ecstasy, legs tightening around him and he could feel her whole body tense around him. He followed soon after, a few more thrusts and he too shouted her name, his body crushing her as he emptied into her, heat flowing into her.

They lay spent and not talking, they eventually wrapped themselves in the blankets and fell asleep. They woke twice in the night, Draco first waking Ginny and making love to her and then Ginny waking Draco for the same reason, trying to make up for the years they had been apart. Finally, as the sun came up, Ginny questioned him.

"Where have you been?" she asked him.

"I spied for the Order," he said, pained when she noticed the mark on his arm. "I never knew they had a spy until I contacted Dumbledore. He tested me and my intensions to them and when I passed he told me that Snape was also one."

"What changed your mind about Voldemort?" she asked tentatively.

"I think it was you that pushed me at the end, but I also think that I may have done it without you. I didn't want some half-muggle thing order me around."

"Then why didn't you come to me before?"

"So that we would be together like this," he answered, "So that now that we are together I never have to let you go."

He sat up, digging in the drawer of the side table of the bed, he came back with a velvet-covered box, "Will you marry me, Ginevra Weasley?"

"Yes," she said without hesitation.

"You see," he whispered, "This is why I left you. So we could have this end."

End

A/N: I am looking for some-one to Beta for me so if anyone is interested please let me know. I would have to check that person out first so please, no chancers.

7


End file.
